Pure Evil
by SabakunoJaganshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED.


DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN.

_Pure Evil._

"_Why do you keep running from the truth?"_

_Her jaw tightened. _

"_You must know that everything they tell you is a lie…don't think that just because you __**resemble **__them, that you're one of them."_

_She merely stared, her eyes blank._

"_All that they tell you is lies. Do you not remember your mother…? Of course not, how could you? __Why__ would you? She did try to abort you…after all."_

_She stiffened. _

"_No one could blame her though…and honestly, she didn't want to abort you. Your mother was a kind woman. So sweet and beautiful. Two gifts she passed on to you."_

_She covered her ears as the cold, cruel laugh echoed throughout the small room._

"_Yes, so sweet and so, so pretty. There is only one person who knows how sweet and pretty you truly are though."_

_Her eyes widened._

"_Oh, yes. I know. I watched, actually. At first, I couldn't believe it. How could someone so sweet and beautiful…give herself away to such a monster? How could you see behind his mask? How could you let someone who killed so many…take you so sweetly?"_

_Quiet footsteps approached slowly._

"_I'm so surprised…What would your mother say? After she fought for so long to convince her own parents that you were a gift from God…and that the way you came to be was only a mistake. Rape isn't something most women forget…but your mother __**forgave**__ me…I tore her virginity every single way I could, and she __**still**__ forgave me."_

_Azure eyes widened, watching as the silhouette of her tormentor came closer._

"_You try to forget, darling. But how could you ever really forget where you came from? You were already old enough to understand. You were 10. You know what happened, and you still pretend to not know. You can't really think you belong in this world…Ninja? Seriously? A sister to two brothers? Heh, they must have really warped your mind. To be able to control you, even when you were already old enough to know better. 12, was it? When your precious lover was finally killed? When you were found…stabbed, bleeding, dying…in an old well?"_

_She stared, long and hard into the face of the male in front of her. _

"_You were placed into their home…only because you already looked like one of them…and you allowed it. Did you want to forget me? Your dear mother? Did you really want to forget about Michael?"_

_She gasped._

_Reality._

Blue eyes opened slowly. Her eyes zeroed in on the woman above her.

"Okaa?" Her voice sounded a bit rough.

"Oh, kami…Kagome, doll, are you alright?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "I'm fine." What the hell was wrong with mother?

She turned her head, to stare into the eyes of her father. "Otou?"

He frowned, his hand coming to rest on her forehead, "She is not warm…"

"Of course not, I feel fine. What's the matter with you?"

She sat up, grunting as her joints popped. Smirking at her older brother, she stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to scowl.

"Who is Michael?" Well, actually, it sounded like he said "Mycoul."

A black eyebrow rose, "I don't know." She replied.

"Fugaku…" Kagome watched as her mother placed her hand on her father's tense shoulder.

"It was nothing, Mikoto. Kagome, get dressed, you have a mission."

Kagome watched her parents walk out of the room, talking in quiet whispers. She looked back to her brother.

"What happened?"

Itachi frowned. "Sasuke heard you talking in your sleep. He got scared. He came to me, and I went to you. You were shivering, holding your head, and then you whispered a name."

"No shit?" Kagome tilted her head, "Fishy."

Itachi clenched his fist, "It was a _male_ name. Not Japanese though."

Kagome suddenly smirked, her playful side sneaking into her spirit. "Are you jealous, Aniki?"

Itachi watched as she crawled over to him, her blue eyes misting over with lust. Glaring heatedly, he grabbed her black hair harshly. He watched, his cock hardening as her red lips quirked into a smirk at the harsh treatment.

"You're damn right, I'm jealous. The only name you should be calling out for, is mine." His hand fisted into her hair again, before he pulled her head up to his, crashing their lips together hard.

Kagome clawed her hands down his bare back, fighting for dominance. He always won, but not after she put up one hell of a fight.

Itachi pulled his lips off hers and glared down at her, his cock throbbing as she smirked.

"Dress. We need to get ready for our mission."

Kagome merely chuckled.



"Wow," Kagome whistled. "Someone was pretty ruthless."

They had arrived a couple of minutes ago, and were now surveying the damage done.

Itachi walked around the bodies, his eyes taking note. "They were Genin, correct?"

The third nodded, "Hai."

Kagome frowned, her fists clenching, "Just kids…"

Itachi knelt down, his eyes taking in the odd stab marks.

"These…were not done by Kunai…or Shuriken."

Kagome carefully picked up the body of a little girl, she felt her eyes moisten. "They…look like knife wounds…butcher knife wounds…"

The Hokage sighed, "Itachi…"

He looked up, his black eyes questioning.

"I wondered if I could speak to you, alone?" His brown eyes glanced at Kagome, who was praying for the lost children.

Glancing back at his sister, Itachi nodded and stood.

The Hokage placed a hand on the stoic male's shoulder. "These markings…they were the same kind on Kagome…when we found her."

Itachi frowned. "And that means?"

The Hokage sighed, "I believe whoever left Kagome at the bottom of the well…wants her back."

"You think this just because these kids are the same age as Kagome when she was found?"

"No...This is why," The Hokage led Itachi a few feet away from the bodies and nodded downwards.

Itachi looked down and stepped back, his eyes a bit wider than normal.

Long jagged lines criss-crossed over the soft dirt forming shapes…written in broken Kanji…was Kagome's name.

Outlined in blood.

Next to it, a white mask.

The same one they found clutched in Kagome's tiny hands when they found her, three years ago.



_Sigh…_

_I've been having a pretty miserable couple of months…I have a weak immune system, so I was constantly in and out of sickness and with all the damn rain and school work and bullshit, I think I lost some of my writing talent, or the little I had._

_Don't take this fic seriously…I just wanted to do something for Halloween…and to see if I still knew how to write…I was kinda depressed about that…I got a really low score a practice writing test at school. My teachers were giving me funny looks and asking questions about why my score was so low…_

_Then, while trying to write the upcoming lemon for Gala Night…I misspelled Kagome's name…six times. _

_Review, don't review, don't really care. _

_I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but I might…just to see if I could come up with a decent fic…maybe then I could update Gala, At Long Last, EWKG, She's Not Jst Prety Face, and any other story of mine I can't remember._

_Brighter note:_

_Passionate Crow-Rat has started her own story…I recommend it if you like InuxNaru crossovers. _

_UchihaBitch turned TwoTailedDemonCat is still shooting up excellent work._

_A/N: In case you didn't get the chapter, Kagome is the child of a demon/human cross. Her lover at 10 years old was Michael Myers and this is a Halloween/Inu crossover._

_Later._


End file.
